


maybe jesus can avert his eyes

by riften



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Awkward Sex, F/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riften/pseuds/riften
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kate Fuller would have been the last girl to end up in a shabby motel room with a notorious mass-murdering and psychologically unstable criminal’s hand down her bikini bottoms. But circumstances change, and here she was."</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe jesus can avert his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is super old, originally posted on my blog.  
> Beware: Awkward underage sex ahead!

Kate Fuller would have been the last girl to end up in a shabby motel room with a notorious mass-murdering and psychologically unstable criminal’s hand down her bikini bottoms. But circumstances change, and here she was.

Her hair was still damp from the pool, and stuck to the cheap leather of the armchair. She reckoned that, especially for her first time, they would be a lot more comfortable on the double bed in the next room. However, Richie was pretty adamant that the bed was out of use.

Propped up on the armchair – with Richie on one knee, inspecting her body almost as methodically as a doctor – Kate had only an unromantic view of two half-finished horchata cups and little else.

His fingers ran up her ankles and calves, working their way to the inside of her thighs. It was kind of turning her on, but mostly it just tickled. When his wandering fingers met underneath her bikini pants, she gulped. Her breathing quickened, a mixture of fear and fascination. He brushed against her twice, sending shivers up her spine. 

However this wasn’t satisfactory enough for Richie. He snatched his hands away and settled them on her upper arms, touching her collar bone and framing her chest.

She had definitely fantasised a more romantic experience with Kyle, but right now she could stick two fingers up at her father’s expectations and his hypocritically-Christian Way.

Dangling in the valley between her breasts, Kate could spot her crucifix, brushing against Richie’s steady hand and he worked his way underneath the bikini. His touch was surprisingly tender, for such a brusque and mechanical man.

He got the bikini top off, and without this last scrap of decency, Kate become suddenly very aware of her exposure.

Automatically, she reached up with one head to grasp her small silver crucifix. At this motion, Richie halted, and gazed up at her with amusement. She felt herself beginning to redden at her foolishness.

‘Of course, you’re a God-fearing Christian,’ he stated with a not-unkind smile.

She was too embarrassed to reply, and it wasn't a question besides. ‘You’re not?’ She asked instead.

He laughed. ‘No. Never believed in any of that hokum.’

Kate straightened up in the chair.

‘No offense intended. Religion just doesn’t agree with me.’ Gently, he brought his hand up to her neck and covered her fist with his. ‘But you don’t want to waste your holiness on me today, do you?’

She shifted uneasily. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

He brought her hand to his face and tasted her fingers.

Her throat had seized up as she said, ‘No. I won’t be wasting my holiness if I had sex. That’s a stupid idea.’ Her morals of pre-marital sex belonged in her old life. Now she was free to do as she wished.

Richie cocked an eyebrow and sat back. Her stomach almost dropped. ‘Kate, but I wasn’t gonna fuck you. You’re way too young for that; too much trouble on my half. At most, I was gonna eat you out. And if you’re on board with that...’

His voice trailed off as his lips met in between her legs.  
  
And suddenly this whole sex thing became a lot more enjoyable.


End file.
